The Crew
by E. Linnet
Summary: A new pirate stops in a crowded bar in Tortuga, only to have a man tell him the tale of the crew of the Pearl. Set post AWE, no spoilers of what little we know.


Linnet's Note: So I was sitting here and suddenly pulled up a word doc and started typing.

This is like...a oneshot that I hope turns out better than I think it will.

Warning: There's a single possible teensy spoiler for a speculated plot of AWE in here. I mean like...two words. So it won't kill you, honestly. (It's just a mention of Sao Feng. And I think we all know who that guy is anyways, so...)

Ships: There's just a tad bit of Sparrabeth in here, but it won't make Willabethians or Norribethians or any other random ships that you might go for choke. Hopefully. :P

Disclaimer: I've run out of clever disclaimers, sooooo...I don't own. But I bow down to the people who do.

_The Crew_

I took a seat in the crowded pub next to an older man that didn't look like he had even touched his half-empty mug of rum, deep in thought about how I could have possibly been so stupid as to run away from home. Taking a sip of my own and nearly choking on the bitter taste, I couldn't help but stare at the mug in disgust.

"Easy, son. Don't want you to choke to death on you're first time in a pirate port, eh?" The man said. He turned to face me, looking as sober as any man I'd ever met in Port Royal.

I looked at him strangely. "What's you're name?" I could've sworn that I recognized him. He opened his mouth to answer with a slightly amused look on his face, when suddenly the pub fell into a dead silence as the doors opened and two men and a woman walked in, talking and joking loudly. One of the women had light, washed out hair with beads and shells and a brilliantly scarlet colored feather and-that _must_ be a bone-woven into her hair. The men-well, I could obviously see that one man seemed more important than the other, seeing as he had all manner of things hanging out of his dreadlocks-a hat, a bandana, and he had a bone, too. Everyone seemed to be looking at him most intently. The second man wore what seemed to be a dirty, torn up blue coat-A _Royal Navy _coat. No one, I saw after my quick survey of how a Royal Navy man would affect a pirate port, seemed to be the slightest bit frightened-it was strange, really. The talking suddenly started up as they sat themselves at a small table, talking quietly.

"Who're they?" I asked curiously, wondering why they're presence caused such a reaction.

"Who're-Who're they?" The man asked incredulously, "You don't know who they are?" I shook my head, eager for an explanation.

"_That_, my boy, is the most infamous members of the crew of the Black Pearl," he said, "The one with the dreadlocks-that's _the _Captain Jack Sparrow. No one knows anything about his past before he was a pirate, but we all know how he sacked Nassau Port without ever firing a single shot, killed a crew of undead pirates, defeated Davy Jones, died and came back to life, and found his way off a deserted island where his first crew left him after a mutiny. The pretty light-haired lass-well, there are a few of us left who still remember when her father was the Governor of Port Royal. She's first mate on the Pearl now...Elizabeth Swann, but everyone knows her around here as Lizzie Sparrow. And see that bone in her hair?" The man leaned closer, as if telling some amazing secret, "They say that's the rib bone of a siren that she killed while rescuing Sparrow from death. Rumor has it that feather is the feather of a firebird she let free from a cage Singapore. She killed the pirate Sao Feng, defeated the kraken, and found a way off of an island that is said to never end."

"What about the other man?" I asked. I had been wondering about him for a while now.

The man sighed. "Bit of a sad story, him. His name's James Norrington. He used to be a Commodore for the Royal Navy in Port Royal. Was engaged to Swann, but she rejected him for another man. William Turner Junior. I believe that lad lives in Port Royal now...owning his own blacksmith shop with his father that was just released from Jones' clutches, I'd heard. Anyway, after he was rejected, he devoted his life to finding Sparrow, as his orders were. Now, he chased after Sparrow-but tried to make it through a hurricane. He lost every person in his crew, and that obviously cost him his commission. Swann found him as a drunk in Tortuga while she was searching for Sparrow. Sparrow took him into the crew, and when Sparrow had the heart of Davy Jones, Norrington stole it from him, taking it to Beckett-well, that's a man for another story. Norrington found how the East India Trading Company was going to use the heart-and took it back to Sparrow saying that he officially wanted to be part of his crew. Poor lad's fallen far-but he's happy now, as a pirate. Gave up trying to be known as a 'merchant sailor' years ago. It just didn't go with the clothes."

I gave a small chuckle at this comment. Finally, the odd trio left, causing the atmosphere in the pub to lighten up a bit. It seemed like everyone tried to act their best while those three were around.

Maybe being a pirate was just a bit harder than it looked.

Linnet's Note: Yes! Attack of randomness that took me ages to write for it being so short and a oneshot. I'm afraid that this'll stay a oneshot, though...

You can picture the main character as a guy or girl...whichever you prefer. You can also see the guy telling the main character a story as anyone you like. I personally pictured him as a mix of Barbossa and Gibbs and a Cotton who could talk, but it's all up to you for this one. (If you're dying for a name for the main character, though, call the character as a girl Antoinette and as a boy...eh...whatever you want, I guess :P The joke of putting a guy's name in as Johnny is getting a tad bit old, innit?)

Hope you enjoyed!

The review button is feeling rather neglected. Why don't you click on it to make it feel all better?


End file.
